1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of causing an object to follow a fixed path in three-dimensional space, and more specifically to a method and an apparatus for laying down a bead of adhesive along a specific path in three-dimensional space.
2. Description of Related Art
Similar objectives have been realized by utilizing programmable robots. While such robots have been used with good success, and are programmable, they can be costly. The present invention is not as easily programmable as a robot but accomplishes similar objectives at a significantly reduced cost.
In one aspect of the invention, assemblies are used to guide machine components in linear movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,045 to Zeidler discloses bearing assemblies employed to guide elongated machine components for linear or translational movement.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an object, e.g. a tracing object, follows a path in three-dimensional space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,205 to Bectle discloses an apparatus for cutting sheet metal and marking the profiled sheet metal. The apparatus disclosed follows a predetermined path according to a control drawing. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,596 to Baldridge discloses a tracing mechanism.
While the art related above has proven to be somewhat successful in various aspects of causing an object to follow a fixed path of three-dimensional space, the current invention concerns a simple and low cost method that accomplishes these same objectives in an improved manner.